Paint the Sky
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: While on the sea again for a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Sofia becomes discouraged with the overcast skies, but Cedric has a plan to make the trip a little brighter. (Short and sweet :D)


Paint the Sky

Summary: While on the sea again for a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Sofia becomes discouraged with the overcast skies, but Cedric has a plan to make the trip a little brighter.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sofia the First" or unfortunately any rainbows! Lol

A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry I've been "missing" for a few days. Had to get several things in order, and I just wasn't able to focus on writing. However, I wanted to give you all something to read while I'm winding down on my school year. I'll probably be here less in the upcoming weeks, so sorry ahead of time. As for "Midnight Hour," I'll work on that later on.

"This is terrible," Sofia sighed as she stood on the starboard side of the ship, which was rocking slightly in the bumbling waves below. She gazed up at the overcast skies and frowned. This trip was supposed to be a nice getaway for the royals, but when it looked like it was going to rain all the time, it sort of made her spirits dampen.

"What's wrong, kid?" Clover asked as he looked up at her from his comfortable position in her arms. He'd gotten to go along for the ride, and he couldn't be happier.

"Look, Clover. It looks like it's about to rain." She glanced at her friend. "What happened to the sun?"

"Maybe it's taking a nap," the bunny suggested with a quirky grin.

"Then the two of you have something in common," she giggled as she placed him on a nearby bench and sat down with him. "It's just… I don't know. It's been raining so much lately, and yesterday we finally got some sun. I was hoping this _one day_ would be sunny."

"Ah, you know what they say, Sofia: the sun will come out…tomorrow." The bunny grinned at his friend as she shot him a sarcastic look. He then shrugged. "Hey, just saying! Now I'll catch ya later. I saw the chef chopping some carrots earlier, and, uh… I want to get some before all the humans start munching away." He laughed and scurried off to find his beloved vegetable.

Sofia sighed and looked back at the skies, noticing them darkening even further. True, it hadn't rained yet—not even a sprinkle—but at this rate, it was almost impossible for the weather to make a turn for the better. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. She smiled and sighed in relief. "Hi, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric returned the smile and motioned for her to scoot over, which she did. "What's wrong, Sofia?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I haven't see you look this upset since our butterfly experiment went awry last week."

She pouted and folded her arms. "I thought we weren't going to mention that anymore."

He chuckled and twirled his wand in one hand. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or should I be on my way and be useful to the king?"

Sofia relented and smiled at her friend. "Well, it's just… The sky is so dark now, and it looks like it's going to rain. I just wanted to enjoy the trip without worrying about storms. But it looks kind of hopeless now."

The sorcerer pondered for a few moments before smiling lightly. "You know… I'm not going to mess with the weather, because in all honesty, I'd be asking for trouble if I went up against Mother Nature… But I do have an idea that may cheer you up."

The princess blinked up at him. "What?"

Cedric stood and leaned slightly over the starboard side as he aimed his wand to the skies. "_Iris__imaginari_."

Sofia lit up as a large, colorful rainbow appeared, stretching across the sky and outshining the darkness of the clouds. While she could still tell that rain was probably going to appear soon, the mere sight of the rainbow cheered her up considerable. She smiled. "It's beautiful, Mr. Cedric."

"Thank you, Princess. And you know what they say about rainbows? They come even after the heaviest of storms, because even when you have to deal with the bad things in life, there's sure to be a sign of hope afterward." He smiled as she hugged him, and he then took her hand, tapping his wand to her wrist.

The young girl blinked as a purple bracelet with tiny rainbow charms appeared on her wrist, the tiny charms clacking together and making a pretty sound. She beamed up at her friend. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite sorcerer?"

Cedric laughed. "I'm honored, Sofia. Now, what do you say we carry on with some of our lessons inside so we don't get drenched when the rain does start?"

"Sounds good to me!" She smiled and skipped ahead of him, leading the way and chattering excitedly about anything and everything. Clearly, Cedric had easily brightened her mood, just like she had always done for him.

The end

A/N: So…sorry this was so short. Lol. But I did want to let you all know that I'm alive, just not around as much until the end of school. I'll show up every now and then of course! And even better new: I got out of chaperoning for the prom this year! *happy dance* FIRST time since I started teaching at this school four years ago… It feels nice to sit at home in my pajamas and watch TV on prom night. :D Thanks for your support and reviews as always, and I'll be working on "Midnight Hour" within the next few weeks. My next BIG story is going to be called "Hostage," a story suggested by TheOliviaOcti and involving a bit of a role reversal in some ways… You'll see. ;) Everyone have a great weekend, be safe, and I'll see you around soon! Take care! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
